grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Monroe and Rosalee's Home
|people = Monroe Nick Burkhardt |others = Orson Hap Lasser Angelina Lasser Larry Mackenzie Rosalee Calvert Hank Griffin Juliette Silverton Bud Wurstner |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = }} Monroe's Home is the residence of Monroe; it is also his place of business as a clockmaker. He owns several clocks due to this. In many episodes, Nick visits Monroe's house to question him about the Wesen he is currently dealing with. As of , Nick is living there with Monroe. Appearances Season 1 Monroe's home is adjacent to the park where Robin Howell was abducted by the Postman. Nick stood at the edge of the park and saw Monroe morph. That evening, Nick returned to the house to examine the area. He saw Monroe relieving himself along the property line. Monroe crashed through the window to subdue Nick, then invited him for a beer. It was the beginning of their friendship. Nick visits Monroe at home, interupting his Pilates, to ask about Jagerbar and Monroe asks "What am I, your personal grimm-opedia? He tells Nick about the Roh-hatz and Nick immediately leaves. Nick call Monroe at home whilst he is repairing a clock to ask him to guard his Aunt. Monroe agrees to allow Hap to stay at his home after his own is blown up by Lt Orson, and gives him a whole list of "house rules". It is outside here while guarding Hap that Nick first meets Angelina when she attacks him, They both late go inside and reach an uneasy truce. Hap was killed on the front doorstep by Orson while Monroe and Angelina were out in the woods. Angelina left Monroe a photograh of him with her family on the front porch before she left town. Monroe is shown taking great care in putting out Christmas decorations, including an antique train set that has been in his family since the 1930s, all around his house, which is filled to nearly every corner. Nick and Hank visit Monroe at home, to consult him about Mary Robinson's watch. Nick and Monroe try to pretend that Nick is unfamiliar with Monroe's house. Monroe is asleep in bed when he hears a noise downstairs, when he gos to investigate he finds friend Larry, still in Woge and shot. He calls Nick for asissance and then leads the tracker dogs away by wearing Larry's shirt on a run through the woods. Nick visits Monroe at home to warn him the Akira Kimura had his photograph. A police guard is stationed outside. Season 2 Nick calls on Monroe to tell him that he has told Hank about the Wesen world. Monroe tells Nick that Juliette called to ask about her relationship with Nick. Nick and Hank visit Monroe to ask him if he'll go undercover at Rev Calvin's church. Monroe and Rosalee are having a romantic dinner when Angelina arrives. She marches straight to the kitchen and helps herself to some wine, after making a sarcastic remark about Monroe seeing a Fuchsbau. Rosalee leaves quietly and Monroe calls Nick. Nick arrives and is convinced not to arrest Angelina, but to work with her to find out who wants Monroe killed. After Nick discovers that Juliette is seing another man, he moves in with Monroe. Once he has moved in, Monroe shows him a recorded TV press conference given by Captain Renard and tells Nick that he is the man he saw with Juliette. Monroe receives a call from Rosalee and he tells her about the Nick/Juliette/Renard situation, she realises that Renard must be the one who woke Juliette from her coma , she says that her Aunt is much better and she is returning to the next day. Monroe is making breakfast, which Nick declines, and tells Nick about The Wesen Council. Rosalee, Hank, Nick and Monroe are having dinner when Rosalee says that as the Captain is male he is a half-Zauberbiest. Monroe asks Nick if he can take Juliette to the trailer. Nick agrees to let Monroe take Juliette to the trailer. Monroe and Bud attempt to cheer Nick up after Juliette told him that she didn't want to see him anymore, by drinking beer and watching a Portand Timbers soccer game. Nick interupts a close moment between Rosalee and Monroe, and heads upstairs embarrassed. When Monroe joins him he tells him about the map segment that the key prints. Monroe rushes downstairs and shows Nick a map that his great-great-great grandfather owned drawn in the same style. The map is of Germany, and Monroe is convinced that the key map location is somewhere in Germany. Hank comes here to consult with Rosalee and Monroe about Nick's strange behaviour. He shows them the picture of Khloe Sedgwick woged but, neither of them know what she is, so they head to the trailer. Juliette visits Monroe to ask him to show her what Nick wanted her to see just before she fell into a coma. She is very insistant and while asking, Bud appears (he was repairing Monroe's refrigerator) and suggests that a suitable place for such a demonstration would be Rosalee's spice shop. Images Monroe house.jpg|The house that's used for Monroe's home. 216-BTS-Bree Turner.jpg|Bree Turner on Monroe's porch Trivia *In , according to Angelina's folder, Monroe's address is 418 RavensView Drive, Portland, OR 97210.